Perfecto
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Song-fic de la canción Perfecta de Miranda. Dedicado a HanaHK. Kuroko era perfecto para él, como si hubieran sido hechos en pareja; un sueño encantador. Porque Kuroko era perfecto, Kagami lo sabia y estaría ahí... Eternamente.


Otra vez estoy aquí, para darle a alguien lo que me pidió. ** HanaHK, **lo prometido es deuda, corazón. Solo para ti he escrito este song-fic, así que espero que lo disfrutes; me esmere en hacerlo, pensé cada frase romántica y cada letra solo para que quedara decente y presentable, así que espero sea de tu agrado. Sin más el fic, dedicado a **HanaHK **con mucho cariño:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en el fic no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores. El fic es completamente mio, no se da prestamos (?

_**Perfecto.**_

_Tan pronto yo te vi_

_Lo pude descubrir_

_El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí_

_Después de amarte comprendí_

_Que no estaría tan mal_

_Robar tu otra mitad_

_No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad_

_No me importó, ya que más da_

En la soledad de su habitación, Kagami rememoraba cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con Kuroko, era extraño. Desde hacia tiempo que tenia esa rara costumbre de solo quedarse en su cama pensando en aquel chico inexpresivo.

"_¿Amor a primera vista?" _ Había sido una pregunta extraña en aquel momento, Kise sacaba cualquier cosa para entretenerse y esa había sido una de ellas. Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, más tonto e insensato le parecía.

"_¿Eso acaso existe?" _ Pensó tranquilamente, tomando su celular, quería llamarle; siempre quería llamarle. Kagami lo tenia muy claro desde hace apenas 3 horas, estaba enamorado de Kuroko. No era algo que le hubiera costado mucho admitir, de hecho le parecía bastante obvio si se ponía a pensar un momento, pero eso no significaba nada realmente.

"_Intentarlo…"_ Al menos solo tratar, solo una oportunidad para probar que se sentía ser correspondido, que seria ser algo _más_. Pero no todo es color rosa… Lo sabia, si salía con Kuroko y no funcionaba perdería algo muy importante en su vida, algo que le ayudaba técnicamente a respirar, a vivir.

"_Que más da" _

_Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy_

_Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor_

_Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto_

_Fuiste dejando y te agarré_

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal_

_Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_

_Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_

_Te seguí besándote_

_Seguí besándote_

Un día cualquiera para todos, decidieron salir a comer algo, todo el equipo junto. Kagami acepto debido a que se moría de hambre y además, pasaría mas tiempo con Kuroko y eso era otra ventaja. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban.

Llegaron al lugar, uno nuevo por lo que pudieron ver; pidieron su comida y bebida, pero los chicos regocijaban en ignorancia ante lo que pedían para beber. Todos los nombres de cada bebida, eran extraños y extravagantes; como es costumbre de los adolecentes, ni siquiera se detuvieron a ver lo que estos contenían. _Gran error._

El lugar al que habían ido, era experto en bebidas alcohólicas y a diferencia de otros locales como este, no pedía identificaciones para que pudieran beber; ignorancia o mero ocio de los jefes, pero era mas entretenido así. Además, ¿Qué tipos de jóvenes entrarían a un lugar con la pinta que ese tenia? _Dulce Ignorancia, has de hacer lo que te complace hacer. _

Todos terminaron completamente desorientados por el alcohol, exceptuando a unos cuantos como Kagami que si apenas había bebido algo, estaba mas ocupado comiendo como para hacerlo, además de tremenda suerte que cargaba; su bebida era una de las que no tenían _tanto_ alcohol. Hasta la bebida de Kuroko había resultado ser un Martini de vainilla, sumado a la inmensa cantidad que había pedido, no ayudaba a la situación.

-Deberíamos irnos- le dijo a Kiyoshi, uno de los únicos que seguía de pie y con la cabeza en su lugar. Este le sonrió y asintió, si no salían de ahí ahora probablemente no lo harían hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Vamos Hyuuga… levántate, no seas pesado- reía el castaño tratando de levantar al de lentes de la mesa. Escucho un gruñido de contestación y un leve jaloneo, después un susurro muy provocativo en su oído.

-Kiyoshi… lo quiero- el castaño le miro entre divertido y confuso, no sabia a que se refería exactamente. Kagami les miraba fijamente, mientras levantaba a Kuroko que valía como peso muerto, aunque liviano aun así.

-¿El que…?- otro gruñido salió de la boca de Hyuuga, Kiyoshi seguía sonriendo ante su comportamiento, pero después esta se borro cambiando a una de sorpresa acompañada de un sonrojo.

-Quiero todo esto… ya- menciono en su oído, su mano estaba tomando firmemente la entrepierna del castaño que evidentemente ahora se encontraba duro ante las palabras y acciones de Hyuuga. Kagami por su lado, estaba atónito y rojo de la vergüenza, el alcohol era malo, _bastante malo._

Después de eso, claramente Kiyoshi no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se lanzo contra el de lentes. Kagami desvió su mirada aun sonrojado, cuando escucho un murmullo de Kuroko.

-Ka-kagami-kun…- el pelirrojo bajo la mirada y al ver la mirada de Kuroko no aguanto relativamente nada. Se lanzo contra sus labios en un beso salvaje y demandante; se devoraban el uno al otro con desesperación, tanto que nunca supieron como llegaron a un rincón de aquel elegante lugar, pero no importaba mucho en ese momento. Sus lenguas se enredaban y exploraban la cavidad del otro, las caderas de Kuroko se pegaban a las de Kagami, buscando contacto. El pelirrojo lo tenía agarrado de las caderas, frotando sus cuerpos con deleite, sintiendo como el más bajo le tomaba de la nuca y enredaba sus manos en el cabello de Kagami.

"_Esto esta mal… Kuroko esta indefenso, pero él… él..." _Sus pensamientos estaban en discordia y Kuroko le atraía mas a su cuerpo, si eso estaba bien para el mas bajo, estaba bien para el.

_Solo tú, no necesito más_

_Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_

_Debes ser perfecta para_

_Perfecto para_

_Perfecta para mi, mi amor_

_Como fue que de papel cambié_

_Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_

_Debes ser perfectamente_

_Exactamente_

_Lo que yo siempre soñé_

Los años pasan, el tiempo hace lo que le da la gana y Kagami revivía de nuevo esos pensamientos sobre Kuroko, todo lo que pasaron juntos, desde que se conocieron hasta el día mas esperado. _Su boda._

Había sido hermosa en todo, un bello jardín adornado elegantemente para el momento y la gente estaba bien vestida, esperando ansiosamente a Kuroko. Kagami estaba muerto de los nervios, el chico con el que pretendía casarse llevaba 20 minutos de retraso y estaba desesperándose.

-Kise, si el imbécil de tu novio no llega con _mi _Kuroko, lo matare. Romperé tu corazón y estaré en la cárcel. Pero lo matare- dijo impaciente, el rubio rio ante su comentario y se acercó arreglándole la corbata.

-Tranquilo Kagamicchi, estoy seguro que Aominecchi lo traerá. No creo que quiera secuestrarlo- acomodo también el cabello del pelirrojo, sacudió su traje varias veces; Kagami había llegado totalmente arreglado y ahora parecía como si un tornado le hubiese arrollado.

-¿Y si se arrepintió?- llevaba todo el rato con ese pensamiento, tal vez Kuroko ya no quería casarse.

-No digas tonterías Kagamicchi… mira, ya llegaron- el momento esperado por fin estaba ahí.

-Tu sueño hecho realidad, ¿no, Kagamicchi?-

-Kuroko de hecho es mi sueño, Kise-

"_De amigos a casados" _

_El tiempo que paso_

_Resultó aún mejor_

_Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos_

_Lo que queríamos los dos_

_Entonces el amor_

_Nos tiene de revés_

_Seré tu eterna enamorada, te aseguro que_

_Todas las noches te amaré_

La noche de bodas fue simple locura. Ambos se conocían demasiado bien, tal vez demasiado. Se encontraban en un penthouse, cortesía de Kise. Kagami entro con Kuroko en brazos, al estilo princesa y ambos se reían. El pelirrojo lo recostó en la amplia cama con rosas, las luces se encontraban apagadas y lo único que adornaba la habitación eran unas velas.

-Esto es raro…- menciono Kagami cuando se puso encima de Kuroko, ambos sonrieron.

-Si… me das miedo así, pareces un violador bien vestido- Kagami estallo en carcajadas y Kuroko también rio, no era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación pero si en un lugar como ese. Kagami llevaba el cabello hacia atrás, a petición de Kise que fue técnicamente el organizador de su boda y si eran sinceros, también financio muchas cosas.

-Pues tu en cambio te vez bien… Debiste comprarte un vestido de novia- En si, Kuroko no acepto el hecho de ponerse un vestido, esta bien que fuera un chico con rasgos finos y que se fuera a casar con otro chico que parecía un tigre al acecho; pero eso no significaba que él tuviera que ponerse un vestido.

-¿Y porque tu no?- dijo con un sonrisa, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cuello. El traje de Kuroko era blanco mientras el de Kagami era negro, pero el del más bajo tenia peculiaridades. Kise ordeno que se le hicieran modificaciones, o sea que el traje tuviera cola estilo vestido de novia y le dio un ramo con rosas blancas. Para Kagami, Kuroko era la _novia _más hermosa, con o _sin _vestido.

-La cama es suave…- dijo Kagami y dio un pequeño salto, de un momento a otro la escena de casados desapareció, ahora eran como dos niños pequeños saltando en la cama. Se conocían demasiado, tal vez un poco mas de lo pensado.

-Kagami-kun…-

-Ahora es Taiga… Kagami Tetsuya- Kuroko se sonrojo ante sus palabras y la caricia que recibió de parte de su ahora esposo, pero siguió hablando, completamente decidido.

-Me amaras siempre, ¿verdad?- Kagami sonrió aun mas, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kuroko era simplemente encantador, se acercó a él y le beso tiernamente.

-Eternamente- junto sus frentes con cariño, Kuroko suspiro feliz cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar.

-¿Eternamente?-

-Eternamente…-

_Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy_

_Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor_

_Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto_

_Fuiste dejando y te agarré_

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal_

_Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_

_Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_

_Seguí besándote_

Aquella vez en aquel lugar donde por accidente terminaron borrachos y desorientas, enloquecidos y extasiados fue un recuerdo que al pelirrojo le encantaba.

-Kuroko…- susurro aun besándole, habían pasado a otro nivel. Las manos de Kagami recorrían el cuerpo del otro con fiereza, deseo y desesperación, poso sus manos debajo de la camisa de Kuroko, haciéndole estremecerse al contacto firme de las manos del otro.

-Ka-Kagami…kun- su voz era menos que un murmullo entre el ruido de todo el lugar, pero aun así Kuroko no se quedaba atrás, de hecho parecía mas ansioso, mas voraz. Frotaba sus caderas con las del otro, generando una estimulante fricción y metía sus manos en donde el pelirrojo le dejaba, sin previo aviso metió su mano entre el pantalón del otro, que dio un salto de pura impresión.

-¡Kuroko! ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo alarmado al sentir como el otro masajeaba de manera lenta su entrepierna, era suave pero a la vez firme; el tigre dejo salir un jadeo, Kuroko bajo sus pantalones un poco, lo suficiente para dejar salir el duro miembro de Kagami. Se agacho a la altura de este, jadeante y lamio un poco la punta.

-Kuroko… No lo…- pero el otro no lo escucho e introdujo todo el miembro de Kagami en su boca, le ahogaba el olor que desprendía, le excitaba el movimiento brusco que Kagami de repente impuso, pero quería mas _aun_ mas. Logro separarse del miembro que palpitaba fuertemente en su boca, deseoso beso a Kagami, aferrándose a él, metiendo su lengua en la boca del otro, explorando, se separo un poco pero su lengua seguía pegada a la del otro, dejando que la saliva escurriera por su barbilla sin pudor alguno. Kagami pareció cohibido por la actitud que adquirió su _amigo _pero se armó de valor y apretó su trasero, sacando un gemido de la boca del otro.

-Kuroko… tu estas…- no alcanzo a terminar ya que el más bajo siguió con su labor de saborear cada parte del pelirrojo. Kagami quería aclarar varios puntos y el otro al parecer no le importaba.

-Kuroko, estas borracho y esto esta mal, además es un lugar público y…- se quedo callado al escuchar una risilla que al parecer provenía de Kuroko.

-¿Esto esta mal, Kagami-kun? ¿No quieres terminar lo que empezamos…juntos? Yo lo quiero… todo, Kagami-kun- el tigre se sonrojo hasta las orejas, sentía su cara arder ante la cercanía del otro y el tono que utilizo en las ultimas palabras y así, continuaron con lo que habían dejado, sucumbiendo al deseo de poseerse mutuamente.

_Solo tú, no necesito más_

_Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_

_Debes ser perfecta para_

_Perfecto para_

_Perfecta para mi, mi amor_

_Como fue que de papel cambié_

_Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_

_Debes ser perfectamente_

_Exactamente_

_Lo que yo siempre soñé._

Que decir de ahora, años después desde la primera vez que se atrevieron a ir mas _allá _estaban ambos mas que felices viviendo en una bella casa, su familia ya estaba formada por sus recientes gemelos que sacaron mas genes del pelirrojo que de Kuroko, aun que aun así bellos y dulces. Estaban los dos esposos en la sala, sin hacer nada, besándose de manera tierna y lenta, sin tanta desesperación como cuando eran jóvenes y pensaban que el tiempo se les iría de las manos. Se abrazaban fuertemente, Kuroko sobre Kagami, acariciándose y amándose como siempre soñaron.

-Taiga, ¿Me amas como cuando nos casamos?- era normal que Kuroko hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, al principio Kagami pensó que era muy inseguro, pero la verdad era que Kuroko era muy vanidoso en ese sentido, le encantaba escuchar cuanto lo amaba Kagami.

-Aun más…- respondió dándole un casto beso en los labios, que hizo sonreír al otro.

-¿Cuánto me amas?- siempre le dio gracia la forma en la que Kuroko peguntaba, serio, inexpresivo y a la vez avergonzado. Fingió pensar, siempre preguntaba lo mismo y él siempre respondía lo mismo, pero de diferentes maneras.

-Eres lo que siempre quise, lo que anhele, lo que siempre soñé… Tan perfecto, como hecho para mí. Como si el destino nos hubiera hecho amigos por una razón- Kuroko estaba sonrojado ante las palabras de Kagami para después poner un puchero.

-No tienes amantes ¿cierto? Aomine-kun viene mucho por aquí y siempre dice ese tipo de cosas- Kagami suspiro, a Aomine le encantaba molestarlo y le decía a Kuroko que si el pelirrojo llegaba siempre a tiempo era porque salía mas temprano a ver a su amante y procurada siempre estar a la misma hora para no causar sospechas –_que al final causaba sospechas porque siempre llagaba exactamente a las 7- _eso le estresaba y sabia que ponía nervioso a Kuroko.

-Eres el único para mi, Kuroko. No necesito nada mas, eres perfecto para mi- la sonrisa de Kuroko le segaba, le mataba y le revivía, le estremecía cada vez que sonreía y para Kagami esa sonrisa era la única que necesitaba ver.

-¿Me amaras… siempre?- ambos sonrieron cuando el mas bajo dijo _"siempre" _y se besaron suavemente, sin prisas.

-Eternamente

-¿Eternamente?

-Eternamente…

-En esta vida… y en otras-

**Y aquí termina este meloso y perturbador fic, que espero les haya gustado. Y mas a HanaHK que es especialmente para ella y que si no le gusto sentiré haber fallado como escritora… En fin, cualquier comentario, tomatazo o petición que quiere hacer, es bien aceptado. Si quieren que escriba un fic para ustedes, pueden pedirlo y si quieren que deje de escribir porque lo hago pésimo déjenme decir de una vez: NUNCA. Eso es todo y nos vemos, Bye Bye :DD … ¿reviews? :3 **


End file.
